


Snowflake Kisses

by prettyish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyish/pseuds/prettyish
Summary: A little holiday gift exchange fic for my friend Ashes! Hope you like it, dear.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashes0909](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/gifts).



> A little holiday gift exchange fic for my friend Ashes! Hope you like it, dear.

Christmas at Hogwarts has always been one of Harry’s favorite things.

So despite skipping eighth year and proceeding straight to auror training, he finds himself back at the castle sharing hot cider with Hagrid, playing exploding snap with Dean and Seamus, and awkwardly avoiding Ginny despite being five months post-breakup. It is the most stress-free holiday of his entire life.

That is, until he hits Draco Malfoy in the face with a snowball.

“Er, sorry!” He calls, jogging over. 

Harry reaches out and brushes the light dusting of still falling snow off of Draco’s coat, noticing the red mark on his cheek and wincing. He prepares himself for a fit thrown in his direction, perhaps even a fist. All he gets is a cold, gloveless hand clutching his mitten and a  _ thump  _ in his chest that leaves him breathless as he stares into grey eyes fringed by lashes still catching snowflakes in them. Draco snatches his hand back like he’s been burned and stumbles back. Face tinged red with cold, he recedes to the castle as Harry stands there with his mouth open dumbly.

“He’s different.” He speaks to Hermione as she comes up behind him.

The pair look out over castle and grounds and Hermione says softly, “we all are.”

 

***

 

The feast is the grandest that Harry has ever seen, the great hall transformed into a Christmas wonderland of small, intimate tables lit by candles and instruments playing beautiful melodies throughout the room. Harry eats until he’s stuffed and then wanders between the tables, wishing every student a happy holiday. He chats with Luna for a long while until his interest is drawn towards the other side of the room where a white-blonde head slouches against the doorway. Without even a thought, he walks over.

“Happy Christmas, Draco,” he says, the words startling Draco into standing up straight and swiveling wide eyes towards him.

Harry stands there stiffly and twiddles his thumbs as Draco stares him down, as if searching for ulterior motives. He  _ has  _ changed, Harry thinks, taking notice of the way Draco skulks around with his head down instead of striding with his nose in the air. He seems unsure of his welcome, now.

“Uh,” Harry starts, but is interrupted by Pansy Parkinson as she throws an arm around his shoulder and points up.

“Mistletoe!” She sings, smirking at the two wizards. Draco blushes then pales, shaking his head at Pansy while Harry guffaws at both the scheming witch and the harmless sprig above their heads. She prances off before either can get a word in.

“You don’t have to.” Draco says, voice hoarse and it’s the first time Harry has heard him speak since the end of the war, the trials. It sends a shiver down his spine.

“It’s alright,” he replies, flushing.

A simple kiss on the cheek will suffice, he thinks, but as he steps forward he takes in the way Draco’s eyelashes flutter shut and his chest heaves, and he changes his mind--and angle.

The kiss is nothing spectacular, just a soft brush of lips and a whisper of a peaceful sigh. And yet it heats Harry down to the bone as he feels the other wizard relax into the kiss and two hands lightly grip his arms. The hair on the back of his neck stands on end. They part and he blinks his eyes open behind fogged glasses.

He looks up at the mistletoe, noticing the snowflakes that fall above them and disappear just before they touch them.

“Happy Christmas, Harry.” Draco whispers.

Harry smiles.


End file.
